


Parts

by valerienne (valderys)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: slashy_letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valerienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered afterwards that Dom's eyes had crinkled when he'd smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzydame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dizzydame).



> Written in 2005, as part of the fic and letter exchange, slashy_letters. Prompt: 'No AU prompt - I'd rather see what the writer comes up with, but I'll give some guidelines: set during filming... a 'getting together' story.. .angst is okay, but happyish ending.'

He remembered afterwards that Dom's eyes had crinkled when he'd smiled. In the very first script meeting they almost disappeared into the folds of his face, as he'd grinned and clowned with manic abandon, and Billy remembered thinking even then. Pity about that. It was definitely Dom's eyes he'd noticed first, Billy was pretty sure about that.

::

It was his hands he noticed next. Billy wondered about that, because it wasn't his usual habit, not at all. But they were so perfect. Such long graceful fingers in comparison to the rest of Dom, and it came to Billy that that made them unusual. Rare things of beauty and grace. With rings for emphasis and counterpoint. And then he cursed himself for an eejit, and tried to put his mind to other things. Dom didn't need some balding, Scottish lothario obsessing over his hands. They had enough trouble in life, after all, him and Billy both, without that.

For example, this was the biggest job they'd ever had. So to speak. And Billy smiled a little ironic smile, as he thought about that. As he went for costume fittings, and fingered the dark fabric of Pippin's coat. Of course, neither of them were strangers to the business, they were old pros really, but this was still the biggest filming project in the world, filming all three Lord of the Rings movies back to back. It was no wonder he felt a bit over-whelmed at times. Obsessing over Dom's hands was probably a manifestation of that. Wasn't it?

::

But then there was the smile. They'd been in training for a few weeks now, although Billy couldn't really see the point. Surely they wouldn't be expected to do much in the way of fighting, or anything else? It would be up to the men to do that, and the stunties, all dressed up in leather and armour, and sweating their guts out. He was quite happy being his kind of hobbit when he contemplated what the stunties had to go through, day after day. Billy watched Viggo cart his sword about everywhere and decided to keep his comments to himself about bloody method actors.

But Dom. Dom was always cheerful. Even when he was swearing about fucking 5.00 am starts, he still did it in a way that was guaranteed to make Billy crease up in laughter. He even moaned well, did Dom. Although that, of course, led Billy on to thoughts of other kinds of moaning Dom might do well. Which didn't help with his obsession problem, now did it? Perhaps he should go back to thinking about Dom's eyes? Nope. Bad idea, Boyd. Bad idea.

::

So Billy decided to concentrate on Dom's more annoying habits. For example, he snored. Billy knew this because he would snore next to Billy between takes, when Billy was the one who needed the sleep, and had just talked Dom down from his usual vibrating, quivering mass of loose energy and got him to relax. It was maddening, that, wasn't it, when it was Billy who really wanted to snooze?

Instead, Billy tried not to think about the way Dom's wig fell over his brow when he snored. How his breath whistled in and out in tiny little wheezes, not really snores at all, and how he had this funny little habit of licking his lips in his sleep. Weird, that was. Weirdly sexy. Dammit.

::

Dom refused to take care of himself. And Billy wondered, when had it become his job to look after the mad bastard? Dom ought to know better at his age. But no, it was always Billy who had to talk him out of trying bungee jumping with Orli, or snowboarding, or whatever other insane plan he'd come up with that weekend. It was always Billy who had to point out that they had to be careful, that they weren't as strong as the others, and they had to remember that Peter needed them for filming soon – that they weren't so easily replaceable. That usually worked. Dom was nothing if not a professional.

But he didn't have the heart to say no when Dom turned up at the door of his house and suggested surfing. Children do it, Bills, he'd said, and Billy couldn't argue with that. Instead, he'd come out with them, and watched with his heart in his mouth as Dom threw himself into the sea with the same eagerness that he'd shown for music, or painting, or any of his other passions. Billy watched Dom stagger up the beach next to a laughing Elijah, and wondered if it was only him who saw Dom's beauty. Wondered what it was Elijah saw when he looked at Dom, what he really saw when he looked at Billy too, and if that mattered in the scheme of things.

::

It was the height, Billy decided. How often did he find a bloke that was perfectly his height? Well, all right, Dom was an inch taller – thanks a lot for pointing that out, world – but it wasn't enough to get fussy over, and it was unusual enough to be able to stare into a guy's eyes, that Billy found he couldn't look away. That was what he told himself, wasn't it? But what were the odds of finding a bloke his own height, who liked other blokes?

Billy averted his eyes now, when he could. It was too hard. And it wasn't like he didn't have offers. The force of his sparkling personality, of course. Billy didn't think about why they liked him, he'd stopped doing that a long time ago, the physical release was all he was after. Yeah, right. And if he came to Feet holding his body carefully, and Dom looked at him with worry in his eyes? Well, it was different, wasn't it? This wasn't him failing to take care of himself, this wasn't like Dom with the bungee jumping – a bit of sex never hurt anyone, after all, if you used condoms, which of course he did. He wasn't that stupid. No, this was just sex. Just sex.

::

Dom would bring him porridge in the mornings. And Billy tried not to get used to that. He tried not to think about what it would be like to be brought breakfast in bed, with Dom's hair all tousled, and with his daft habit of wandering about first thing stark bollock naked. He still smiled at Dom in thanks, which was about all he could manage at that time in the morning. But he still wouldn't look at him, not properly. Dom was too bright first thing. It hurt his eyes.

So he only had himself to blame then, hadn't he? Breakfast that morning, after Feet, sat on the steps of the trailer, a warm bowl thrust in his hands, the smell of milk and oatmeal, and Billy had looked down, looked away from Dom, because he couldn't bear it. And then the shriek, that he couldn't believe he'd made when he thought about it afterwards, but what was he supposed to have done when he'd found a bloody great spider in his porridge? And Dom grinning at him, with those eyes, and that smile, and there'd been milk dripping from his wig, and there'd been milk dripping off Billy as well, he felt it trickling off his nose. And it was fucking stupid, right, but still, inevitable really. Because Billy couldn't ignore Dom. It wasn't allowed. And Billy should have remembered that, but it still meant he was caught, wasn't he? Caught. Billy looked into those eyes, blue and knowing, and then. Dom licked the milk off his chin.

::

So, in the end, it wasn't the eyes, or the hands, or the smile. It was just Dom. And that was fine with Billy. And the height thing, well that was still weird. Weirder than Billy had expected. Weirdly sexy. Dom still went surfing, and Billy still had to talk him out of stupid stunts, but after he'd had a word with Orli at least the most dangerous of those stopped being suggested. It hurt Billy that he'd had to say anything at all, but in the end, it did matter. Because this was now his Dom that Orli was fucking with, and that couldn't be allowed. This was his Dom and these things had to be considered.

Happiness was a weird thing, Billy decided. Love, and he tasted the word gingerly, love made you consider stuff. Like how bloody lucky they all were, working here on the greatest movies of all time. Like how he had to thank a stupid plastic spider. Like how without their own unique qualifications, Billy would never even have met Dom.

He wondered now, as he looked around at their own little Hobbit party, as he took a sip of his whiskey and watched Dom play some idiotic game on the PlayStation, he wondered now why he had waited so long. And after Dom had disappeared into some spectacular electronic fireball, and then threw himself along the sofa and into Billy's lap, Billy smiled up in mock apology at his fellow hobbits, who were a bit more staid than him or Dom, but they only laughed. Then BK waved a spatula and muttered something about the sauce, and Kiran went to change the cd to something more suited to his mature tastes than whatever weird shite Dom was playing at the moment. And that was it, Billy thought, that was part of it. That Kiran didn't care, or BK, or any of the rest of the cast. They were normal here, or as normal as they were likely to be anywhere, what with tattooed Maoris and Tall Paul and all the other odd shapes and sizes.

It was a job, and they were professionals, but it was a bloody brilliant shoot. He'd always be grateful for that. For Dom, for everything. For being privileged enough to be working on Lord of the Rings. Even if it was in a small capacity. And then found himself snorting in mockery at his own bad joke. He didn't feel small working here, not at all. And then he stroked Dom's hair, and Dom tilted his head back and crookedly smiled up at him in pleasure.

No, Billy decided, not small at all. Here and now, in this place, being a hobbit size double was the greatest job in the world.


End file.
